Rose
by Rumbelleoncer
Summary: What if Belle and Rumple had a child just before she banished him? And what if they both remarried to people who were wrong for them? Can their 13 year old daughter help them get back to the people they used to be? Rated T but might be more of a k in early chapters. Note: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Rose Chapter 1

Unhappy Childhood

**I don't own any of the characters on Once, all glory goes to the writers and Adam and Eddie. This is a bit AU, but takes place about 13 years after Belle banished Rumple. It will start slow and maybe angsty, but will pick up pace and have fluff. Please review/follow/favorite.**

"I wonder if everyone else's life is this hard," has been my constant thought since the day I was born. My name is Rose Marie Gold, and I'm the child of the Dark One and Belle. Those two forces of good and evil should make a perfect harmony in my life, but they don't. They would if both forces were constantly present in my life, and they aren't. So my life is what you would expect from being the only offspring of the darkest and the lightest: crazy. The want to do good is in me just as strong as the want to do evil. I'm a villain and a hero. It's like I have messed up DNA.

To help you understand me, you first have to understand both of the lives of my parents. My dad is the Dark One, Rumple is easier to call him, and he is the strongest evil force known to man. He will manipulate you, make deals with you, and eventually you will feel like his slave because of how much you owe him. He wasn't always like this though.

My father had a hard childhood. His dad, grandpa Peter, was the town drunk. His mom abandoned him after trying to change Peter, but realizing she never could. I guess that's what my mom did too but that comes in later. Peter would come home in the wee hours of the morning just to pass out on the couch. He never had a stable job and was never there for Rumple. He never talked to him, or rough housed, or praised him about his good grades. Dad was crippled in his right leg. He had saved a student, Neal, from a car about to run him over in front of school. Ever since then they had been the best of friends. Because of his leg, he could never play sports. Of course his father wouldn't even be there to cheer him on if he could. He spent all his time in the local club: Neverland Paradise.

By High School it was too late. Rumple had grown up without a mother and a father who was just as bad. He was picked on by the other kids because of his leg and his father. Neal was the only one who stood by him. Until Zoso came along…

"Rose, get your ass down!"

-Page Break-

"Stupid pig," I think angrily as I am rudely interrupted by my step-father, Gaston. "Coming," I shout back with forced cheerfulness.

"Hurry up girl; you have chores to do."

I come out of my bedroom and go down the stairs trying not to stomp in anger. "I'm here," I announce when I reach the last step.

"Good. I'm going out and your mother and I want you to clean the garage."

I sigh knowing exactly what that would require. I would have no free time for the rest of the day. "Don't you dare sigh at me missy," he says harshly after catching my mistake. "Your mother and I work hard to put a roof over your head. You will never understand that level of responsibility, so the best you can do is clean the house for us while we go to work. I swear, sometimes you're just so ungrateful."

I could hardly keep from saying, yeah right you don't work, but I don't want anymore trouble so instead I answer back, "Yes, I understand."

"Good. And no more attitude from you girl." He says as he thankfully leaves. I go to the garage to get a head start because I know it's going to be a long job. Gaston had trashed the garage, along with some of his buddies, last Friday when he came home drunk. All that BS about him working has my stomach want to spit out fire. I feel a tinkling in my hands and a bit of smoke start to rise. "Control yourself now Rose," I whisper to myself. I don't want to make any more messes, but I'm able to get myself back to normal fast.

As I clean I think of mom and Gaston. She married him after she had left my dad. Mom had grown up more traditional, and a woman with a child and no husband to support her seemed a tragedy. One day, Gaston had come into the library where she worked and had wooed her off her feet. But the thing that really made her decide to marry him was that he said he was willing to be a father to me. "He's been anything but," I scoff. She had not seen his laziness and arrogance in that moment. Now she has to try and support us on her meager pay, and I am stuck with all the housework. Gaston will sit around all day and do nothing. Or else have fun with his normal crew.

It took me all day to clean the garage, and I have just enough time to eat a quick dinner before Gaston comes home. I race up the stairs as soon as I see his truck pull up in the driveway. Now what did that stupid cleaning job interrupt me from. Oh, that's right. I was going to tell you about my father and Mr. Zoso. And of course how my parents met at Storybrooke High.

**As for my other story about Milah I'm still writing it but I have writers block. Some help would be greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose chapter 2 **

**Controlled Childhood  
****Trigger warning: contains spousal abuse and language. Mentions of adultery.****Don't read if this upsets you.**

Sitting down comfortable after working so hard in the garage, I began to write. I'm writing this journal my family's stories so people later will know our lives mattered. I guess before I tell you about how my mom tried to tame my dad, I should first tell you about my mom's life.

Her dad, grandad Moe, had a rags to riches story. He started out working in his father's small flower shop, and through schooling, was able to get high up in the state senate. He used his power wrongly though. He got close to the mayor of Storybrooke at the time and convinced him to basically let him run the town. Mayor George consented and my maternal grandfather became filled with power.

He acted like a king and started controlling my mind mom especially. Her mom, my grandma, had died shortly before mom turned six. Granddad Moe took over Belle's life trying to get her into politics. My mom loved books however and wanted to be a writer. Moe got really upset and they constantly fought. She almost let out her big secret. She knew Storybrooke's ideas about magic though, and kept it hidden. Until tenth grade choir class with the crippled but sweet Rumpel, and the mysterious Mr. Zoso.

Suddenly I stopped writing because I heard raised voices coming from downstairs.

-Page break-

"How dare you still see him," Gaston was shouting drunkenly. "I thought you understood you are mine"

"You don't know where I was. I could have been out with Ruby and Ella." My mom shot back. "And I never 'belonged' to you. I don't 'belong' to anyone."

I was hiding at the top of the steps, but because mom said that, Gaston threw a plate at her and I came rushing down. Thankfully mom was not hurt because she had ducked out of the way. Gaston was starting to foam at the mouth and his hands were shaking. "Out with your friends. No way. Not dressed in that slut outfit your wearing. You were supposed to be working."

"You monster. Don't call my mom a slut. You don't even have a job and all you do is drink all day," I shout angrily after I see that mom is fine.

"And your mom dresses like the whore that she is, and sleeps around all day," he fired back pointing at her black tight dress.

"That was uncalled for," mom said getting her courage back. "I work two jobs and you sit on your ass all day. You're a lazy good for nothing rat, and the only reason why I married you was because I wanted a good father for Rose. You will never be a good father, or husband, or even a good man."

During this time that mom was fighting back, Gaston was getting worked up. He threw plates and cups, even books at her. He had foam hanging from his mouth and his face was red as a beet. I knew this would not end well. Still, mom just kept talking, and dodged his missiles.

Suddenly he rushed forward and said, "You married me for my inheritance. You knew I was rich and all you could think about was the slutty dresses you wanted to buy." He started beating and kicking her while I screamed for him to stop. "Please leave her alone," I begged. "Please stop hurting my mom." He actually stopped and I thought it was because of me until he said "So the whore would like to speak." He had her in a choke hold and she was struggling just to breathe. "I'll be gracious this one time, speak," he said as he let her go. Her dress had been ripped down the side and torn on the front. Purple bruises were beginning to appear on her face and arms. I could see blood dripping from her red knee to the ground.

"Say what you want to say," Gaston growled, spitting everywhere. Mom looked into his face and said calmly but fiercely, "I asked for a protector and look at what kind of protector I got." She then gave him one hard slap to the face, which surprised him. "Rose, honey where's my purse. I'm leaving." I scrambled around quickly looking for her purse and gave it to her. I knew I wasn't to come with her, because if she was leaving 'leaving' Gaston she would have grabbed some clothes. No, this is just a cool down.

"Hell no you're not leaving." Gaston suddenly shouted after he got over his shock. But she was already out the door. When she turned on the engine to her car, he grabbed her favorite bookcase and tossed it to the ground. "Hell no she not leaving. I'm leaving." He stalked out of the house and slammed the door. I watched one, then two cars leave this miserable house and drive down Enchanted Forest Lane. Frustrated that no one cared about me, I turned towards the mess.

-Page break -

After I spent all afternoon cleaning the garage, then getting 20 minutes of rest before the fight, and now I had to clean another mess, well it was exhausting just to think about it. But I knew even mom would be mad if I didn't clean up. While I worked I thought back over the fight. Gaston often talked about his big inheritance. His father was lawyer friends with grandpa Moe and had been very wealthy. When he died, Gaston had got his money, but then immediately squandered it. He tried to act like he still had around eligible ladies. Anyway, right around that time I was born and mom abandoned my dad. Moe practically forced Gaston and Belle together, and Gaston's charming words also helped. Then we left Storybrooke and came to enchanted Forest Lane because mom couldn't take the memories of my dad.

I fumed because Gaston had never been a good man. Even though my dad wasn't either, he would never physically hurt mom. Why she still stayed with Gaston when he was worse than my dad was something I'd never understand. I tried to support her because I loved her, but it was hard. She didn't understand that she didn't have to be married to him. Her two jobs were enough to take care of the two of us. It was only Gaston's drinking habit that was putting us in the negative. Heck, I would even quit school and get a job if she would let me. But I knew she wouldn't; mom values education.

I wish I could talk to my best friend Emma about the fight, but she lives in Storybrooke. She's a lot like me because she has magic too. Speaking of magic, I also wish I could use it to clean up, but I have no control over it. I tried that once and I ended up burning the tablecloth and curtains. Mom also shies away from her magic, but unlike me she was had a teacher. But that's a story for another time.

I finally finish putting the big pieces of glass in a bag, sweeping the floor for the little pieces, and arranging the books in alphabetical order. Tired, I went upstairs to write this down.

**Tell ****me if you think the rating should go up because I wasn't quite sure. Also the next chapter is short and will be updated as soon as I edit and revise it. I will probably be updating more now that school is finally out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Will **

It isn't until I'm finally finished with my chores that I remember why the fight started. Mom had gone to work, and then went straight from there to a date. Her "friend" as she calls him, is also married. He and his wife Ana have been separated for a while. Mom met him when he came into the library one day to get a book about divorce. That lead to them talking Ana and Gaston. That day a friendship sparked that has always been on the border of something more.

I don't approve of her relationship with Will. He is better than Gaston because he isn't abusive, but he still has his skeletons. I did a quick search on him and found out he has a record that involves stealing, along with his friend Robin.

Even though I don't like mom's relationship, I can't blame her. She has known no love since she banished my dad out of Storybrooke. He had let his magic overtake him. Anyway, it's perfectly normal for a woman to want a man in her life. I just feel mom depends on them too much. She used to want to go on adventures and see the world. I guess she's still finding herself.

I hear the cars pull into the driveway, so I quickly turn off my light, slip under my covers, and pretend to be asleep. Mom's tired and faint footsteps come up the stairs, and as I try to breathe evenly, my door opens to a crack and let's a slimmer of light in.

"Baby, I know you're awake and mad at me," mom sighs. I want to jump in her arms and hug her tightly, but I don't. "I also know you think I should leave Gaston, but I won't." Her voice strengthens after that sentence. "He may not be perfect but no one is. He is my husband, and I made a vow to stay with him until I die. I guess you think that's hypocritical after what happened with your dad, and I hate to hurt you, but he was worse. Besides, me and Gaston were able to talk it out afterwards, something your father and I never did." She had been talking strongly during this, but now she spoke soft and lovingly. "Thank you for cleaning up. You'll never know how much that means to me, or how much I love you. I never meant for you to have this life. Goodnight my baby." I heard her blow a kiss to me, and then slowly shut the door.

**So that was very short, but the next chapters longer and will take more time, sorry. The next chapter is titled "**_**F**__**inally Mr. Zoso"**_**,** **so you can guess what that's about. Please R&amp;R and a big thank you to everyone reading this story. **


End file.
